Fightnig Irony
by louderthanwords1
Summary: Taking place in Harry's fifth year, Harry is in a mess. His sworn enemy is trying to befriend him, his best friend falls in love with Draco Malfoy, and he can't keep his mind off Ginny. Sirius' death still in his mind, Harry must accept his fate.
1. Suprises and Letters

_Dear Harry-_

_Are you sure you wouldn't like to come to Number 12? We all miss you terribly and haven't stopped thinking about you since the end of term…please, Harry, please, do come. I'm worried sick! You aren't replying most of my letters, and when you do you just reply with one word…oh, Harry. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable at all or anything. But dear God, I'm so anxious for you! I can only imagine how much grief you're going through. But, please, believe me when I say that I _am_ ready to listen whenever you're ready to talk…so please, please, please, talk. Wish you could come and visit us all. It's lonely without…so many people here. Love you._

_Please Write Back,_

_Hermione Granger_

Harry read the letter wearily. He had already received about twenty identical to it from Hermione earlier on. He read it again, and sighed as he realized just how worried she really was about him. He could even tell that her hand had been shaking when she had written the letter; her writing was scrawled and frantic, opposed to her usually tight cursive letters.

He patted Hedwig absently and searched for a quill. Once he found one, he unrolled a spare piece of parchment and began to write.

_Hermione-_

_Please don't be worrying so much. And stop saying "please" so much, also. Sounds like you're begging me. Well, Hermione, I'd love to come visit. Honestly, I would. But I just can't. You wouldn't understand. Don't try to lecture me about my own feelings, also. I'm getting bloody sick of it. So just…drop it, would you? Take a hint, Hermione._

_From,_

_Harry._

Harry reread his letter and scratched out the "From, Harry" part. Instead, he replaced it with a "Love, Harry." He had felt somewhat guilty about being so rude to his best friend…but still.

She really didn't have any idea at all, did she? Did she honestly thing that a few nagging letters would release Harry from his constant emotional onslaught on himself? Night and day, all he could think about was how much danger he had put everybody through, just because of his own stupidity.

And still, it wasn't nearly enough. The pain that ripped through him every time he thought of…him…was just indescribable. He had lost everyone, it seemed. His mum, his dad, his godfather…and not to mention his temper.

_You haven't lost us, mate_, Ron had assured him casually once. That one line was enough to make his insides melt. No, he hadn't lost Ron and Hermione. Or Ginny, for that matter.

Ah, Ginny…if only he could see her…

Harry shook his head angrily. No, no, no. But he _hadn't_ lost them, and that was the truth. Even that sort of reassurance hurt him, though. He felt such a large stab of guilt whenever he thought of his friends. He had _almost_ lost them that night at the Ministry. And that had been his fault, also…

Yet here he was, writing an angry letter to Hermione, who was probably going completely insane with worry for him.

He sighed and rolled the parchment up; securing it safely with a faded blue ribbon. He then moved on to the next letter that Hedwig had delivered to him.

_Harry-_

_Oh, god, Harry. I don't know what I should be saying. I keep on sending you these stupid letters. But the truth is that I miss you a lot. And I'm not going to badger you about your feelings or whatever, because I know that will just make you even more upset…so I'm going to write a completely ordinary letter to you. Well, sort of, anyways._

_Harry, I miss you more than anything…and I worry about you…but I guess that's just expected. I'm here at the Burrow, along with Marcella and Aden. We all keep on hoping that you'll just show up sooner or later. Please, please come? Well if you don't come here, I guess we'll just go there…that's how much everybody is thinking about you…_

_Ron asked me to ask you why you had stopped writing to him. I don't blame you though, of course not. Neither does he. We figure its just some stuff…going on with you…I'm not making any sense…ah well. Marcella and Aden are fine. Having a ton of fun with Fred and George._

_Percy's still being an enormous git to everybody, hasn't showed up at all or anything. Doesn't reply any letters. He's not even my brother, and I hate him. _

_Well that's about it…I'm fine, of course. Just, come to the Burrow, kay? You're missed terribly._

_Much, much love,_

_Darcie Evylle_

Harry smiled at the bubbly handwriting and Darcie's face floated to his mind. His best friend since first year…along with Ron and Hermione. She didn't seem phased at all by his unusually short letters, anyway. And if she did, she was trying her hardest to hide it. But what had she meant by "If you don't come here, I guess we'll just go there…"

He grinned at the thought of Darcie appearing in the Dursley's fireplace, just like the Weasley's had in his fourth year.

Harry re-read her letter, and then got out his quill and parchment to reply.

_Darcie-_

_I miss you a lot, too. The Dursley's aren't really taking much note of me this summer, seeing as I haven't been coming out of my room all that much. I like it much better this way. Sad to hear that Percy's still being an arse. Oh well. And tell Ron I'm not angry with him in any way whatsoever. It's hard to explain. But tell him to stop woryring. Tell Hermione to stop sending me annoying therapy-letters, also. They're starting to get on my nerves. _

_And you need to stop worrying about me, as well. I'm fine, honestly. And I've already told you a hundred times that I'm staying here at the Dursley's. Well…there isn't much left to say. Send my regards to Marcella and Aden. _

_Love you,_

_Harry._

Harry read through his letter; satisfied he tied it to Hedwig's other leg. "Bring these to the Burrow," he instructed her. "Take care, also."

Harry allowed his thoughts to drift lazily back to Sirius, and felt suddenly sick with himself.

What was he even feeling right now, anyways? It was a numb sort of a pain that strangled him alive; suffocation was the only word that explained it. He sometimes found that he could scarcely breathe from grief, and other times he found that he was just lost wandering around in the most heartless apathy.

Harry watched Hedwig fly out of his window, wishing with his entire heart that he could do so, as well. He wished that he could just spread his wings and take flight; leave this mess behind. But he couldn't. He wouldn't allow himself. This was his punishment for being so stupid that night, and leading his godfather to his death…

He reminded him self of how rude he had been towards Hermione when she had tried to be reasonable that night…he had told her to shut up…she didn't know what she was talking about…Sirius had been in danger…

But she had been right all along. And he repaid her with other rude remarks in his letters. And Ron? Well, enough said. He had actually _stopped_ writing to Ron completely…

Harry groaned loudly as he contemplated whether he was becoming a Malfoy sort of a friend. His heart twanged painfully as he imagined Hermione, Ron, Darcie and Ginny all cowering from him when he lost his temper.

What kind of friend was he, anyways? To make his best friends tremble with fear?

Harry- thankful that the Dursley's were out for the night- grabbed his old, dusty lamp from his bedside table and slammed it against the wall in frustration. Who was he becoming? He hit his head hard against the wall, over and over and over and over and over and over again…until he felt nothing. He was slowly but surely battering all of these angsty thoughts out of him. It was better to feel nothing at all than to feel this sort of pain…

He continued hitting his head against the wall, and then finally collapsed on the floor in even more emotional pain than before, only this time it was both physical as well. Tears rolled down his cheeks, but he refused to open his mouth to let out the angry scream that had been building up inside him for the past month.

Hermione hadn't replied to his last letter, and he hadn't heard anything from Ron for the past three weeks- he was giving him an incredibly cold shoulder. Harry slumped down onto his creaky old bed and sighed. He was suddenly beginning to realize just how much he missed…everyone.

He missed Ron and Hermione terribly, of course. Especially since now neither of them were talking to him. Or was he not talking to them? He shook his head silently, as if to clear his mind of useless information. Darcie was sending him post every other day stubbornly, even though she rarely had anything to even say. He was immensely thankful for it, though.

He missed Fred and George and their sarcastic comments that lightened every situation. He missed Mrs Weasley and how she always gave him about three times the amount of food than he actually needed. He missed Mr Weasley and his ridiculous plug collection.

He missed Ginny…Harry sighed at the thought of her shining red hair and bright green eyes. Had he crossed her mind this summer as much as she had crossed his? What was he even feeling for her…anything at all? It wasn't the same stomach-flipping sensation he had always felt when Cho was nearby. No, this was some thing entirely different. Maybe his feelings were just that of an older brother? Protective and loving? Or just a regular friend…? But no, he never got the same emotion when he thought about Hermione…

Harry shook his head and sighed. He was probably just confused because she was so jaw-droppingly pretty.

He shook the thoughts of Ron's sister out of his mind as he noticed Darcie's pitch-black owl, Edward, approach his window. Harry sighed and walked to take the letter dangling from his talons.

_Harry-_

_This is the bizzarrest thing ever…you wouldn't believe who just showed up at the Burrow?! _

_Draco Malfoy…his mum, Narcissa, was with him. And she was crying, and so Mrs Weasley took her into the sitting room and locked the door. And well, ya know, Fred and George got the extendable ears, inevitably._

_Draco was in the kitchen, and none of us were talking to him because…well…I mean come on, it's _Malfoy_. So anyhow, we were all listening to Mrs Weasley and Malfoy's mum in the living room. And the poor woman was still sobbing her heart out…she said something about how she hadn't known where to go, Lucius had left her or something. Said he had had to because Voldermort forced him to…twas odd. And then she said that Draco and her were in loads of trouble, being hunted since Lucius hadn't wanted to be a Death Eater anymore. And so that was why Lucius had left them…And now apparently, they were being hunted…_

_I couldn't help but feel horrible for her, Harry. She seemed so defenseless and desperate. And knowing that they hadn't wanted anything to do with Voldermort also made me soften up a bit. _

_Well, so now Narcissa and Draco are staying at the Weasley's for the rest of the summer, because apparently it's the last place anyone would look for them._

_They're just going to be here till Hogwarts opens up again, because of course Draco will be safe there…_

_This is all _really_ confusing, Harry…and I'm coming to get you tonight, by the way. With Aden. So you'll see us at midnight._

_Love you,_

_Darcie_

Harry had to read through the letter three times before it made _any_ sense at all to him. Draco Malfoy…staying with the Weasley's…?

So his dad had said he didn't want to be a death eater any more? But why? And why weren't the Weasley's suspicious of them at all?

And why the bloody hell had Lucius abandoned his family in there darkest hour?

Harry agreed with Darcie, it _was_ hard not to feel sorry for his sworn enemy, Draco.

And what had she meant by "I'm coming to get you tonight, by the way?" Harry sighed and read over the last sentence. Midnight…her and her elder brother Aden were coming to…get him?


	2. Emotions

**disclaimer&A/N: ok, i don't own anything so… just shut up… obviously i didn't create harry potter. and ehh i would REALLY love to get some reviews. they make me smile. :DDDD enjoooy. **

Harry watched the clock on his bedside table apprehensively. It was 11:57 pm right now. He glanced at his trunk- completely packed, just in case Darcie and her older brother Aden actually _did_ show up.

He eyed his window apprehensively, and subconsciously ran his long fingers through his messy, dark black hair. How were they even going to get to Privet Drive anyways?

Harry let out a tiny yelp of shock as there was a loud _crack_ sound, and an earsplitting crash accompanied a fluent string of swear words.

Harry, silently thanking God – once again – that the Dursley's were on vacation, apprehensively left his room to the dark hallway. He walked down the stairs cautiously, and fell back against the wall almost immediately.

_"Harry!_" Darcie's voice squealed, and she had tackled him in an _extremely_ forceful embrace.

Harry, beaming, forced himself back up to his two legs, and dusted off his shirt. Darcie was standing inches from him, and she moved back at arms length.

Harry bit back a gasp as he looked at her- she was _gorgeous_. Not that she hadn't always been the prettiest girl in his year (Ginny was the best looking in fifth year), but she had gotten even more beautiful over summer…

Her ridiculously bright blue eyes were brimming with tears of joy, and her long, pointed, pale face was glowing happily. Her shiny black hair had been cut, again. She had a long fringe that cascaded gently down her pale cheeks, and angled her grinning face. It was a couple inches longer than her shoulders, angled, and bouncing with every move that she made. She was tall- not taller than Harry, though, and certainly not Ron…or Malfoy- and slim.

"Darcie," he breathed. He hadn't been expecting his eyes to water like this. He pulled her into a warm, heartfelt embrace. She obliged happily, and tears were leaking from her eyes now.

"You have no idea how worried we've all been about you, Harry," she whispered in a voice soaked with emotion.

"She's right, mate," a deep, soothing voice agreed. Harry spun around and saw Aden, Darcie's older brother. He was just a year older, though. He, too, was remarkably good looking. He had hollow, pale cheeks, light grey eyes, and long black hair that framed his face perfectly. His twin sister, Marcella- who hadn't come- looked nothing like him though, surprisingly. "We were all worried sick. You barely replied any of our letters…and when you did you sounded so…unwell."

Harry shrugged; "I've really been fine," Harry lied. "Really."

Aden raised an eyebrow playfully, but pat Harry's back reassuringly, nonetheless. "Glad to hear it."

"Where's Marcella?" Harry asked.

"She's with Fred," Darcie replied with a sickened expression. "They've just been _all_ over each other, _all_ summer."

"Well, we all knew that would happen…its been obvious they fancied each other ever since my first year," Harry shrugged with a faint smile.

"It's _disgusting_, that's what it is," Aden said, and he looked as if a bad odor had just entered the room.

"I'd say," Darcie muttered in bitter consent.

Harry laughed soundlessly, and then said, "So, are we apparating back?"

"I guess," Darcie shrugged. "I got here by ride-along-apparition with Aden," she said. "Although I dunno if it'll work with two extra people…" she threw a nervously questioning look at her brother.

Aden bit his lip. "I – er," he mumbled. "Guess I should've thought about that beforehand…"

"I never thought 'bout how we'd _get back_," Darcie said, her eyes fixed upon something that nobody could say. "I s'pose that was a tad stupid…"

"A _tad?_" Harry asked incredulously. To be honest, though, he actually found this all rather amusing.

Aden shot him a flustered look, and Darcie blinked. "Well, yes," she said defensively. "I mean, I was already all mixed up because of all the stuff that's been going on. You _know_ how easily I forget things…"

Harry grinned. "Well, true. I'm surprised you and Hermione have managed to stay best friends for six years…"

Aden laughed, "I think that every time I have a decent conversation with Darcie."

"Oh, _shut_," Darcie hissed, though a small smile was playing on her full red lips. Her long eyelashes twitched in concentration. "Now just tell me, how the bloody hell should we get back?"

"You got any floo powder?" Aden suggested.

Harry rose an eyebrow. "D'you realize where we are?"

"All right, all right, just shut up…" he sighed. "Brooms?"

"I have _one_," Harry replied.

"Just apparate back to the Burrow and get Marcella to come back, so that Harry can apparate with her," Darcie said. "Yes, that'd work!"

"Surprised I hadn't thought of it yet," Aden admitted. "Okay, I'll be back in a tic."

Aden apparated with a loud crack, leaving Harry and Darcie alone in the room. All thoughts of Ginny dissolved from his mind, as he stared at Darcie's electric blue eyes. Did he still have feelings for _her_, too? He felt his blood begin to rush…his relationship with her just _hadn't_ worked. Sure, it had ended up being the happiest couple of weeks of his life. But then, when they had split up…over what? Harry couldn't even remember the reason of their argument. But he remembered how they hadn't talked for what seemed like ages. Nevertheless, he could feel his heart pumping faster and faster and faster as she stood there, inches away from him…

Darcie seemed to be feeling the same mixture of emotions: her face had suddenly paled and flushed at the same time in the strangest manner. She began to fidget with her robe nervously, and then she sighed.

"Darcie…" he said quietly. What? What did he want to tell her?

Suddenly, Darcie was in his arms, breathing hard. Harry hugged her fiercely and stroked her dark black hair, his mind suddenly alarming blank.

"You don't realize how much we were all worried about you, Harry," she whispered tearfully, still in his arms. "You're my best mate."

"You needn't have worried, Darcie," he stuttered. "Honestly…"

"Oh shut up, Harry," she choked. "Stop trying to deny what happened in the Ministry."

Harry bit his lip. What was he supposed to say? He knew that Darcie had been just as close- if not closer- to Sirius than he had been, since she was Tonks' cousin she had known him almost all of her life. Of course, she hadn't known him while he was in Azkaban, and she had also thought he was guilty of the murder of Peter Pettigrew…until third year, anyways.

And then, before he knew it, Darcie was sobbing her heart out into his shoulder. Harry squeezed her gently, and whispered, "It's okay."

"You…" she whispered between sobs, "Aren't…" she took a deep breath, "the only person who misses him, Harry."

"I know," Harry replied in a strangled voice. "But it means we aren't alone, anyways."

Darcie stood back from him and nodded. Harry noted, in a resigned way, that she was pretty even while sobbing. She wiped her running eyes with a shaky, long finger, and took deep breaths.

"I don't want Aden or Marcella to find me like this," she explained with a nervous giggle. "I look manly when I cry."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "That's not true," he said earnestly.

She rolled her eyes and wiped her running nose. "Oh, Harry," she sighed.

He gave a tiny reassuring smile and pushed some hair out of her face. He realized then, that he had no feelings whatsoever towards her except that of a best friend, or even a brother. He had been overcome by emotion when he saw her, just because he was so close to her. But that was _it_.

Suddenly, two loud _cracks_ shook him out of his reverie. Aden arrived with his twin sister Marcella.

"Oh, Harry!" she grinned and hugged Harry genially. "Worried about you, I did," she said. "Well, everyone was…"

"Yeah, I noticed that," he said with a forced laugh. Aden grinned.

"Ah well, you're like my little brother!" she smiled. She looked nothing like her two siblings Aden and Darcie. Marcella was as fair as they were dark. She had the same pal skin, however. But her hair a light, strawberry blond with chestnut colored streaks that made it look just that little bit darker. It was extremely curly, and came down to her shoulders. She had Darcie's startling blue eyes, however, and Aden's broad grin. She was extremely pretty. Everybody in her family was, Harry thought.

"So what's this I hear about you and Fred?" Harry asked playfully.

She blushed, "Couldn't you see it coming?"

"We all could, I think," Harry smiled. "You two were made for each other."

"It's revolting," Aden said darkly and shook his head.

Harry laughed, and Marcella scowled.

"Let's get going," Darcie said. She looked somewhat sick, like she might faint. Harry gave her a significant look, which she chose to ignore.

"Oh yes," Marcella nodded. "Harry, just take my arm," she instructed, and Harry held onto her arm tightly. "Tighter, Harry. You might just fly off, for all we know." Harry squeezed, but Marcella nodded in approval.

Darcie did the same with Aden, and before he knew it, Harry was being squeezed along through an invisible tube. He could feel his insides churning in distaste, and he thought that he might suffocate. Just when he had accepted that he was going to die from lack of oxygen, he was standing in the Burrow's sitting room.

Harry looked around at this new environment. "But my stuff…it was upstairs…"

"Don't worry 'bout it mate," Aden said. "Trust me."

Harry shrugged and then looked around him once again. Hermione was there, her eyes wide. She hugged him, and he held her. "How have you been?" he asked her. He felt more tears swim to his eyes…how could he possibly have been so rude to her over the summer. "Listen, I'm really sorry I was so horrible in my letters," he whispered to her.

She finally let go of him and the sighed. "I was just _so_ bloody worried, Harry."

Harry was taken aback- had Hermione honestly just _sworn_? He shrugged it off and frowned. "I know you were. And I'm sorry," he felt a lump growing in his throat. Why was he suddenly so emotional about _everything_?

"Oh, don't be, Harry," she said tearfully. "I just…you're one of my best friends and…"

Harry pulled her back into an embrace and sighed. "I missed you _a lot_, Hermione," he admitted. "And I didn't know what to think. I mean…Sirius…gone…" he sighed yet again. He seemed to be getting into a habit. "I still can't believe it. He's…never…going to reply to any of my letters again."

He felt his voice disappearing, and Hermione nodded in that understanding way of hers. "I know," she whispered.

Harry broke away from her; he couldn't stand to lose control again. "Ron!" he said hoarsely.

Ron grinned sheepishly and clapped Harry on the back. "Haven't heard much from you over the summer, mate," he smiled.

Harry was, once again, at a loss for words. "I know…I'm sorry…" he choked. "I just…I was so flustered about everything going on…I didn't know what to think…"

"Harry," Ron said suddenly, looking shocked. "I wasn't accusing you of anything! Relax."

Harry nodded quietly, and then looked around; suddenly he felt a jolt in his stomach: Ginny had just entered the room.

Her long red hair was tied in a pony tail that hung half way down her back, and her long fringe framed her face perfectly.

She rushed towards him, and he hugged her nervously. "How've you been, Ginny?" he asked

She shrugged. "I'm more concerned about _you_, Harry. None of us heard barely anything from you…ever! You wouldn't reply my letters!" she was the only one who actually seemed angry with him.

"I know," he stuttered. "I'm really sorry, Ginny," he sighed. How many times would he have to apologize for his behaviour?

"Oh, don't be," she sighed. She hugged him again, and Harry felt that he could scarcely breathe at all.

Harry felt another surprise as somebody else entered the room: Draco Malfoy.

"Harry," he nodded. He seemed _completely_ out of place. Harry glanced at Ginny, and she gave him a look that said _be nice_.

"Draco," he said. It felt odd not saying his name in anguish, fury, or hatred. "How've you been?"

Draco shrugged noncommittally. Of course he hadn't been okay, Harry thought to himself. His father had abandoned him and his mother, and he was now being hunted down by Lord Voldermort and his followers. "And you?

"Fine," Harry lied.

"You been holding up okay since that whole Ministry incident?" he asked in what Harry thought was a kind tone.

Now it was Harry's turn to shrug noncommittally.

"All right, enough of this heavy talk," Darcie said briskly. "Whose hungry?"

Everybody murmured in consent.

"Well, Mum and Dad are asleep," Ron explained. "See, we weren't expecting you tonight till Aden told us about ten minutes ago…"

Aden shrugged in an expertly innocent manner, and Harry saw Marcella holding hands with Fred.

"Harry," Fred and George said at the same time, and Harry noticed Marcella swooning.

"Fred, George," Harry grinned.

Aden cut in- "Excuse me, but personally…I'm famished."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, me too."

"I think everyone is," Hermione spoke on behalf of everybody else. "So how about we cook something up?"

"I told you, Mum's already asleep," Ron said.

"Ron, we heard you," Darcie said. "But there are plenty of left-overs."

Draco wasn't talking at all, surprising to Harry. He wasn't used to this docile, humbled version of Malfoy…it was completely unnerving. He still wasn't completely sure why he was in the Burrow, in the first place. Darcie's letter had barely scratched the surface of all the burning questions Harry was dying to ask.

Harry sat down next to Malfoy, almost against his own will. Draco turned towards him.

"Used to living in a blood-traitor's house?" Harry taunted. He just couldn't help himself…

"Potter," Malfoy said. But he didn't spit his name in disgust as usual. "You wouldn't understand."

Harry opened his mouth and then closed it. "I'm sorry," he said carefully. "About everything that's happened."

Draco looked like he might have been sick. "Well…" he replied slowly. "I s'pose you're no stranger to family strife."

Harry shrugged. "S'pose not."

"So I take back all the stuff I said to you," Draco said.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"For the past six years, I've taunted you about your parents and all that stuff. And I…" he bit his lip. "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Harry replied quietly.

"Potter, this whole ordeal," Draco said cautiously- Harry could tell that he was choosing his words carefully- " Has really changed me."

**A/N: sigh, i love Draco…**


End file.
